


How to Keep Me

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: How To Treat Me Universe [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Fluff, Language, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It’s your graduation day from college and you’re spending it with your boyfriend, John Winchester. Despite the age gap, you’re giving it a go and both of you look to the future together.





	How to Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes my smut Daddy!kink filled romp with John Winchester. I’m open to drabbles if anyone has an interest. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “Y/N MacLeod!” I take a deep breath and move across the stage shaking the dean’s hand and taking my diploma hearing the sounds of the cheers and whistles. I giggle seeing my small cheering section as I clasp my diploma tightly sitting back into my seat. Now just wait and sit here until the ceremony finishes. I look back and catch my father’s eye and I’m surprised to see him all teary eyed as he mouths  _I love you_  to which I blow him a kiss. Looking past my father I see Sam and Jess, Dean and Castiel, Charlie and her girl Dorothy, and finally the eyes of my boyfriend. John’s eyes were beaming with adoration as he smiles at me putting his fingers to his mouth making a whistle. I giggled counting down the minutes until I could relax in his arms.  

  After what felt like hours I battled my way through the crowd until Charlie had found me, “There’s my girl! Congratulations!” I was then bombarded by my friends and it felt good especially with my Dad there. Telling him about John had been an experience and although he wasn’t completely behind it he was respectful. He kissed my cheek and told me he’d see me for dinner tomorrow as we planned. He nodded to John and something passed between them but at least they kept it cordial.

   “Congratulations Y/N. I look forward to working with you,” Cas shook my hand before pulling me into a hug. Thanks to him I had a job waiting for me at the hospital back home. “So any luck on the apartment?”

    “I’ve got some places lined up to check out when I get back to town,” I shrug as a warm arm drapes across my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his waist and look up to John snuggling against him, “Until I find something I’m going to play house with this big guy.”

    “Playing house, huh?” John smirked looking down at me before pulling me into a kiss. “Does that include baking in little aprons and sexy lingerie?”

    “Dad!” Sam and Dean yell in unison as everyone else bursts out laughing.

    We head to a local restaurant to celebrate before everyone else heads back home. John rented a hotel room to help me bring the rest of my stuff home tomorrow, before my dinner with my Dad so we would have the evening alone. The first thing I do is collapse onto the mattress [kicking off the heels I’ve paraded in today](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcollege_graduation_day%2Fset%3Fid%3D229285224&t=Y2NjZGMyMmRiNjU3NTU5MWVlNjU3NjI5MTU0YThmZmE0YjY4NzlmYixsQldMRTZaUg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169104738184%2Fhow-to-keep-me&m=1). Thankfully they weren’t very tall but still, a heel is a heel. John sits at the edge of the bed pulling my feet onto his lap as he begins massaging them. I moan a little at how good it feels.  

   “How’s it feel being a college graduate sweetheart?”

   “It feels like I’m going to be in debt for a while but otherwise good.”

   “You know I can help you if you’d like. I don’t mean to brag but I do happen to be financially sound,” John offers to my surprise as he climbs up the bed to sit next to me. He spreads his legs allowing me to crawl over in between. I cup his jaw as he smiles down at me, “So do you need my help?”

   “You wanna be my sugar daddy?”

   “Among other things,” he chuckles as I nibble on his neck before sitting back on my knees.

   “You’re too good to me baby but I’m okay,” I push myself up pressing my lips to his threading my hand into the hairs on the back of his head. I pull back as he takes off his glasses sitting them on the table as he pulls me into his arms laying down.

    “I have another gift for you,” John pulls away despite my protests climbing off the bed grabbing a small box from his jacket pocket. Needless to say, my first thoughts drift to an engagement ring. Not that I’m against it. We’ve been together officially for the last year but at the same time, I’m not sure I’m ready. John laughs as he hands me the box, “Relax, Princess. It’s not that.”

    I take the box sticking out my tongue, “I’m totally relaxed.” I open the box and a set of keys fall out. They aren’t car keys thankfully but there are two keys. “John?”

   “Move in with me. I mean permanently not just while you find an apartment like you planned. You know you’ll be spending most of your time with me anyway and this way you can save to pay off your student loans,” John sits down now as I hold the keys up still inspecting them.

   “Why are there two keys?”

   He grins, “One’s for the house and the other is to my office downtown. I just wanted you to have both.”

   “John, are you sure about this? It’s a really big step in our relationship.”

   “You’re right that’s why I want it. I want you to be close to me,” he takes the keys putting them back in the box and sitting them on the table. “But if you aren’t ready and still want your own place I understand. Keep them though just in case.”

   “Oh, Daddy is a softie isn’t he?” I tease standing up pulling off my dress as John’s eyes widen with lust. I’d decided to buy a little black lace lingerie for tonight. [It was a simple bralette and thong combo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hipsandcurves.com%2Flace-bralette-with-ruffle%3Fimg%3D8&t=YWI0YjQ5MzY0MzYzYWY2YzMzYzE0ZTJjNDNhMGI2M2RjZGJkOTM4ZSxsQldMRTZaUg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169104738184%2Fhow-to-keep-me&m=1), but highly effective for what I had in mind based on the way John was looking at me, “Do you like it, Daddy?”

   “Fuck Princess, you are absolutely beautiful,” he stands up pulling me to him his large hand wrapping around the back of my neck, “I love you.”

   “I love you too, John,” we’ve said it before but now feels so much more real. “Make love to me?”

   “Anything for you,” John lifts me up and spins laying me down on the bed. He stands back looking me over before grabbing his phone. “Do you mind, Y/N? I just want to keep a little something for me.”

   I’m nervous at the idea but adjust myself making the most come-hither look I possess, “Snap away baby.”

   John lips twist up in an impish smile before snapping a few photos, “God baby you are stunning.”

    “And you are a charmer John,” I sit up running my hands up underneath his shirt as he pulls it off allowing my hands to rest warmly against his torso. I quickly drop them to undo his belt pulling it out and tossing it across the room.

   “Don’t throw that too far. Never know when you might misbehave,” he bites his lower lip and I feel a wave of arousal flood my core. I attempt to unzip his jeans but his hands grip my wrists tightly, “Tonight isn’t about me Princess.” He stands me up and sits back on the bed pulling me to sit between his legs. “This outfit is fucking sexy as hell baby but it’s got to go,” he explains unclasping the back of the bralette pushing the straps slowing down your arms before tossing it with his belt. He nips at my shoulder before his hands find my breasts caressing them and rolling the nipples under his fingers.

    “John, please I need you,” you moan laying back on his chest covering his hands with yours as they continue kneading your breast.

   He pinches my nipples causing me to groan, “Remember who you’re talking to Princess.”

   “Yes Daddy, please touch me,” he allows me to lead the hand on my right breast down my stomach into my panties. John has very long skilled fingers that slowly move over my folds he using his fingers to spread my lips sinking his middle finger into my aching core.

    John’s in my ear whispering such filthy things about what a good girl I am as his finger slowly works in an out of my soaked pussy. As I moan against he slips a second finger into me and I gasp, “Goddamn baby you are soaked. Can you come on Daddy’s fingers?”

    I can only nod as his fingers begin rapidly pushing in and out of my core brushing right against my clit. His arm keeps me held tight against him while his other hand continues working at my breast, “Daddy, I’m going to cum!” I manage to scream as he delivers a harsh thrust right against my clit sending me over the edge convulsing against him as he sucks love marks onto my shoulders. He pulls his hand up to my mouth and I open as he shoves the fingers covered with my juices in my mouth.

    “Suck ‘em clean Y/N,” he orders and I do so wrapping my tongue all around his digits tasting the saltiness from my cum.

    “You listen to Daddy so well,” he pulls his hand away and nudges me to stand with my back to him and he rests right on the edge of the bed. My knees are wobbly from the orgasm but I wait until his thumbs hook into my thong sliding it down my legs. He presses kisses over the flesh of my ass cheek spinning me until he reaches my stomach. “Everything about you is absolutely beautiful,” John never misses an opportunity to comment on how beautiful he thinks I am since we’ve been together. He never lets me hide away and it’s one of the many things I love about him. “Lay down baby,” he stands to allow me to climb onto the bed and I watch him as he gets out of his jeans and boxers.

     “I love you, John,” I have to say it again as he crawls onto the bed and moves between my legs. He doesn’t waste time pressing his cock into me slowly as I grab his bicep for leverage. He sighs dropping his head nuzzling his face into my neck. I pull my knee up allowing him to hit deeper before he grabs my hand forcing it to the mattress as he continues thrusting.

     John holds my hand down but entwined his fingers with mine before pulling his head up, “Look into my eyes baby.” As soon as I do a wicked smile falls across his lips before he pulls out and flips me to my stomach, “Lift that ass up!”

     I move quickly tucking my knees under me before he slapped my ass but then runs his hand over the flesh that he hit. “Daddy, please, let me cum on your cock,” I moan as bottoms out once more before wrapping my hair in his hands. “Oh fuck Daddy,” John hauls me up releasing my hair before his hand lands on my throat squeezing just enough to let him know he’s there. His other hand wraps around finding my clit as he finds a rhythm thrusting in and out of me.

    “I’m close, baby. Can you come with Daddy?” I nod as he tightens his grip on my neck as well as increasing his fingers work on my clit. John thrusts harder as soon as he feels me nod against him. The room fills with our moans and groans. John growling into my ear is one of the hottest things and if I wasn’t the jealous type I would encourage everyone to hear it at least once in their life. “Y/N!” it’s all John can manage before he stiffens and I feel the warmth spread from his release his fingers quickly squeeze my clit and I follow after him screaming.

    John lowers me to the bed gently pressing so kisses over my shoulder and down my back before moving off the bed. Every muscle in my body aches with the reward of a delicious fuck. I turn over, laying on my back as John returns with a washcloth and towel. He’s a very compassionate aftercare provider as he cleans me before he takes lotion in his hand and massages my body, “Thank you, baby, but come to bed. I want to cuddle.”

    He chuckles lowly before cutting down the lights and climbing in beside me gesturing for me to cuddle up with him. I turn laying my head on his chest just listening to the beat of his heart. He pulls my hand up kissing it and then holds it next to my head on his chest, “I’m really glad that you gave me another chance, Y/N. For an old man, I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

   “You’re not old John. And even if you are the rumor on the street is that I have a daddy kink,” I lift my head up to see his face and he’s smiling.  

    “Is that so darling?”

    “I didn’t until that night in your kitchen. I didn’t think you’d really want me and then I was just in the moment. You made me a bad girl,” I lean down softly biting his nipple as he jumps. “Sorry, Daddy.”

    John wrapped his arms around me giving me a barrage of kisses, “That night in my kitchen was something else. Then the morning after right up until Sam and Jess found us. God, I used to dream about that when you left. I just wanted to spend my time with you and I felt like a grade A pervert. Still, do sometimes.”

   “Why? Cause the age gap?”

   “No because I watch you when you’re sleeping,” he runs his hand along my ribs causing to giggle before pulling away but he doesn’t let me get far. He has my back pressed against his chest and allows his chin to rest in the place between my neck and shoulder. He leans down pulling the cover over us. “I love you, sweet girl,” he kisses my neck sending a shiver through my body.

   “Thank you for loving me John even when I don’t love myself.”

   “You’ll never have to doubt that Princess. I’ll love you with all my heart,” his fingers entwine with mine over my chest.

   “I’ll do it, John,” I manage to turn my head enough to see his face. “I’ll move in with you for good when we get home. I can’t imagine being anywhere else.”

   John lets go sitting up quickly as I turn holding the covers against my back at his wide eyes, “You’re serious? You’ll move in.”

    I reach up cupping his face running my thumb across his cheek before pulling him to my lips. I kissed him practically climbing onto his lap before he pulled away, “I’m an old man Y/N. Give ‘lil John a moment to get with the program and we’ll go for round two.”

     “Okay, well, while we wait for him I’m going to go have a bath. Care to join me, Mr. Winchester?” I wink climbing off the bed and turned at the door to the restroom crooking my finger in a come hither motion.

      Needless to say, the bath helped ‘lil John get into the moment very quickly not once or twice but three more times. By the time we drove home the next day it was hard for me to stay seated for too long. After all, I did like being a bad girl for my Daddy and [his jeweled graduation present](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61Jdgny4kiL._SY355_.jpg&t=N2JmM2Y3MmY4YzEwNWNmNzg1ZDExMzI1OTJiYzE0MzY0MDU4ZTk2MixsQldMRTZaUg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169104738184%2Fhow-to-keep-me&m=1) was a nice reminder that if I was a good girl tonight at dinner he’d reward me. I held John’s hand as music played and thought of everything that had led me here to this man, a man who knows how to treat me and love me good.


End file.
